Manager
Not to be confused with the Machine Gun, the resemblance of the '''Manager.' The ' ' is a tier 4 upgrade, upgrading from the Overseer at Level 45. It decreases the spawning rate of drones, but adds the ability to become Invisible. Design The Manager features a circular base with one small trapezoid barrel in its front. It spawns drones, similar to the Overseer and Overlord. It also resembles the Machine Gun, and is sometimes mistaken for it. Technical The Manager has only one spawner and a low reload rate. It can only have a maximum of eight drones. Also has the ability to become invisible. Upon upgrading it losses one barrel, however it increases the reload rate and adds invisibility. Strategy * '''Strong Against: Distracted tanks with low DPS, Solo Tanks.' * Weak Against: Prepared tanks with high DPS, Multiple Tanks, Tanks with heavy area denial. As the Manager *Camping in a spot in FFA could allow you to kill without being spotted, but it might be suspicious to see little triangles popping out of mid-air. Be wary when you become the Leader, as other players will see an arrow pointing to your location. The update on August 5th may help you, but you still need to be careful. *Camping around the Dominators in Domination may allow you to defend it while staying directly next to the Dominator, shielding you and allowing your team to attack/defend it and prevent the enemy team from attacking/defending. *Camp in a spot where there are a lot of tanks/polygons, but not too many as stray bullets may damage you. *NEVER stop controlling your drones, as they will fly in a circle around you, basically giving away your location to other players since players are usually suspicious about these formations. *You can also camp in a deserted area, move your Drones into one spot and send them off your screen in one direction. You can farm polygons this way, and occasionally land kills. If you happen to know where the Pentagon Nest is, sending drones there from afar will earn you some EXP. However, farming of any kind is discouraged in modes other than FFA and TDM Against the Manager * Destroy one enemy drone and watch where the next drone spawns in order to locate the Manager (since it either won't move, or will move but therefore become visible). * Use Tri-Angle or similar classes in order to avoid the Manager's drones, then blast the Manager with your front cannon while dodging and holding off the Manager's drones with your rear cannons. * Use Necromancer, and just sweep any area where drones without a visible owner are. * Use Penta Shot or similar classes (Octotank works pretty well) to flood zones with suspected Managers while running at a slight angle, in order to fire around and overpower or simply dissuade the Manager from targeting you. * If you know there is a manager and you do not have a sufficient DPS tank, then keep an eye out for drones. If you see any drones with no obvious source, spray and pray until the manager retreats. * Use the Triplet. The focused fire of the Triplet's bullets will kill the Manager's drones faster for it to reload. You can then proceed to kill the Manager. Trivia * The Manager is a combination of Stalker and Overseer. It is the second tank to have the Invisibility ability. * The Manager, alongside the Stalker and the Landmine, are the only tanks that have invisibility. Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Invisibility